Mobile communications devices have become ubiquitous in modern society. Mobile communications devices can typically allow users to make telephone calls, send or receive electronic mail (e-mail), browse the world wide web, check appointments, and get directions, as well as perform many other functions. Telephone calls are typically handled via cellular networks. However, cellular networks can vary in quality and coverage area. Improving the coverage of mobile communications devices can improve service quality and thereby increase use of mobile communications devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.